El inicio de la Guerra
by jesuspecadoira
Summary: Como empezó la guerra ¿Quien desato la Guerra entre Clanes ? Dioses , demonios , gigantes ,hadas y Humanos La justicia absoluta de un dios


**Historia Antigua …**

Esta historia es tan antigua en tiempos inmemoriales solo los que estuvieron hay pueden saber cómo comenzó antes que los diez mandamientos fueran sellados, mucho antes de la guerra santa, antes que los clanes se odiaran. Había tres hermanos los cuales dirigían el reino de los demonios …. El mayor se llamaba Dabura el cual era fiero guerrero, cruel y orgulloso de su clan, la hermana del medio era Towa era muy inteligente, persistente y le gustaba hacer experimentos científicos con majia y el hermano menor llamado zento a él le interesaba más la vida de sus habitantes. El poder de cada uno de los hermanos era increíblemente fuerte digno de la raza de los demonios.

Todos los demonios de todos los tipos se regosijaban ante ellos por su increíble poder y por haber vencido a la vestía Indra y haberla sellado en una dimensión donde los demonios más fuertes con un conjuro pueden acceder a su poder.

El hermano menor zento , se enamoró de una joven diosa aspirante a diosa de la destrucción la cual dirigiría al clan de la Diosa llamada Esmera.

Había dos aspirantes a dioses destructores Esmera y Hermia las cuales tenían rivalidades.

La diosa destructora se llamaba Heris junto con su kaioshin Gowasu y el prodigio aprendiz de kaioshin Zamasu .

Heris las estaba entrenando, pero el poder de Esmera y Hermia estaba al nivel de majin Boo gordo.

Heris no era a tan estricta, pero era muy indecisa y le gustaba comer comida deliciosa para jusgar …

A Zento le gustaba ver entrenar a Esmera a escondidas sin que lo detectaran, pero siempre se metía en problemas por entrar al reyno de los dioses si pedir una audiencia.

Los 4 arcángeles siempre se enfrentaban a él, pero él estaba a un nivel superior

-Chicos vamos eso es todo mientras …. (sacando una pequeña sonrisa)

-Vamos Sariel -dice Tarmiel.

-Si hay que utilizar el…- dice Sariel

"¡Omega Ark!" ….

-Eso no me va a hacer nada dice zento deteniéndolo con una mano.

JEJEJEJE … Sariel y Tarmiel sueltan una pequeña risa.

-Eso solo era una distracción yo soy el verdadero peligro dice Rueduciel , ¡ESPADA SANTA DE DIOSA! – sacando de su mano una espada gigante de su mano derecha de color asul

Rueduciel a toda velocidad le corta la cabeza al demonio Zento.

La cabeza de Zento sale volando mientras que el Omega Ark avanza consumiendo el cuerpo de Zento.

Iluminando todo el palacio celestial de una luz brillante y un fuerte temblor.

Llamando la atención de todos los ángeles, Heris y Gowasu .

\- ¡Pero que pasa dice Gowasu!

\- Vamos -dice Heris

¡LO LOGRAMOS! -jajajaja hemos eliminado a ese Demonio – dice Sariel

Después de que se disipa el humo blanco se logra apreciar a el cuerpo de Zento en pie tomando su cabeza y se la pone atornillándosela

Ufff- eso me tomo por sorpresa bien echo – dice Zento

¡QUE! – Todos los arcángeles se quedan asombrados

Segundo raond – dice Zento – se pone en pose de pelea contra los arcángeles.

¡Alto! - dice la diosa de la destrucción Heris aquí no es un lugar para pelear y un demonio que invade mis dominios sin invitación es molesto deberías ser destruido.

Heris levanta la mano en frente del demonio y de todos. Pagaras por haber invadido mis dominios sin invitación ¡HAKA…..!

¡ALTOOOOO!..dice Esmera; Por favor Heris – Sama por favor yo lo invite.

Exaltando a todos.

-Un demonio en los dominios de los dioses eso es inaceptable dice Zamasu.

Heris -Sama yo quería que viera el entrenamiento.

-Este demonio ha estado invadiendo el reyno Celestial y ha estado causando problemas – Dice Rueduciel arrodillado. Ante los dioses.

Lo lamento Heris- Sama dice recibiré el castigo – dice Esmera

UMM – Esta bien los perdonare, pero a cambio quiero una comida deliciosa preparada por ustedes dos. - dice Heris

-Si su comida no me sorprende los castigare.

 **Después de que todo pasara y la diosa destructora les diera oportunidad a su dicipulo y todos se retiraron los Kaioshins se fueron, pero Zamasu se fue pensando enojado.**

-Cómo es que un Demonio esa raza repugnante pudo quedar impune al profanar el reino celestial eso es estúpido esa no es ¡LA JUSTICIA DE UN DIOS!

Continuara….


End file.
